Insanity Is My Friend
by ForestSpeyer
Summary: Another S.T.A.R.S member who was trapped in Raccoon during the overrun of zombies. Didnt I mention the main character is british?. Also a First Person story
1. Memory Returns

The candle has allmost burned out. I think to myself. I have been here for 2 days. Raccoon city has been taken over by Umbrella and the only thing i can do is sit here in my cheap apartment.There are no lights in my small room instead i have it dimly lit by candles on the floor just infront of my feet. I can hear the groans outside my windows which my curtains now cover the fear of one of the hungry undeads seeing me. Im sitting on an arm chair like a madman staring into the blankess of my wall paper torn walls. I should have left for europe with the others but i couldnt leave Jill behind. Shes probably dead now anyway so it doesnt matter now i am probably the only survivor. The only thing keeping me entertained is the cold breathe i watch breathe out my mouth like a psycho killer. But im not a psycho killer im a good guy. I didnt do anything its all Umbrella and i cant do anything about it. I will just wait here for my death, My slow painful death of wivvering away in this chair i sit on. I havent said or spoken a word since i came here for shelter. I only move from my chair when i go to the fridge and get something to eat or maybe to use the bathroom. The bathroom is a sore site. Blood stains my sink along with fragments of skull and flesh still scattered in the bath.  
  
My name is Tom Reardon, a member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha supposed to be protecting a city. But there is no longer a city. It is rubble and smashed up cars are strayed against the pavements. I remember still trying. Trying to get the civilians into the theatre. When we got there it was locked and people just went out of control. They ran screaming all over the place and some into back alleys where i never saw them come out again. I fear i have let this place down. And theres nothing i can do or go. Marvin...Marvin Branagh my friend had fought beside me. Marvin you were a great guy. You allways lent me a quarter to get a soda and allways spoke to me when iw as lonely by my desk. And now you are probably a rotting corpse just like the others, a walking corpse that adds more stench to the RPD. I cant help going back to when the outbreak began. Im allways thinking of ways i could of helped. Allways going back to the same statement...What If? What If? WHAT FUCKING IF?! What if i picked up that fucking box of shotgun shells or what if i would of fucking went to kendo's gun shop! Anything, even the slightest thing could of changed fate. I should of went to Kendo's...My custom magnums i left there to be polished but i couldnt be bothered to go there incase i compromised anything i didnt want to see. I cant help myself...the memories keep flashing back to me and i am forced to picture the whole thing out all over again.  
  
Me & Marvin were still in the RPD trying to force the zombies out to keep the building as a safe house. Marvin was boarding up the windows and i was pointing the shotgun out of the windows firing at anything that came close to range. My gunfire werent the only sound. There was allways gun shots happening and a scream every now and again. Marvin had finished nailing up a plank and began hammering in a new one.  
  
"Tom this ones allmost finished just hold them off a little while longer" He said to me  
  
The window wasnt completely covered there were still gaps but atleast the zombies wouldnt break through.  
  
The hammering stop and Marvin tucked the hammer into his pocket and pullet out his Beretta  
  
"Ok we are done here lets get to the main lobby!"  
  
We were both running now the pistol clutched in his hand and the shotgun swung over my shoulder.  
  
We both stopped dead in our tracks as we heard a shrill scream of a man. No man would scream like that unless something like his nuts were chopped off. We burst through the door and saw that one of the officers that was boarding up the hallway windows was trying to push the planks of would back up as other hands from outside the smashed window was trying to push them on him. The foul rotten arms of zombies was pushing down the boarding on the officer and we knew we had to help him. We both ran over to help. Marvin and the officer pushed the planks back up and i stuck my shotgun through the gaps and unloaded 2 scatter shots into there mindless bodies. Some of the blood spattered against my face but i couldnt be bothered to wipe it off and to be truthful it kind of felt good. Made me feel tough and confident which raises my spirits a bit.  
  
Marvin begin hammering in a few nails along with the help of the other officer. When they had finished i looked at the officer. He was young. Early twentys. I smiled at him.  
  
"Keep your guard up" I said to him. Hopefully to raise a bit of majority  
  
He smiled at me. Marvin tapped my shoulder.  
  
"How many shells have you got left in the shotgun?"  
  
"About 3 are loaded and 1 in my belt"  
  
"Go into the stars room and see what you get in the ammunition cuboard"  
  
I nodded at him and began back tracking through the boarded up hallway. I ran as fast i could still cocking the shotgun over my shoulder. I ran all through different halls and then finally ran up the stairs and along the corridor and finally end up outside the stars room. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. Funny it smelt of coffee unlike the rest of the building which smelt like rotten fruit. Everyones desks was normal. Chris, Jill,Barry,Rebecca,Mine and even that traitor bastard Wesker had his desk with paper work stacked high. I walked to my desk and searched my drawers. The only things i could find was a wallet & a Iron Maiden cd. I put the wallet in one of my utility belt pockets and made sure it was buttoned up. Now i was ready to open the ammunition cuboard and see what goodie awaited for me. Maybe a magnum or machine gun. In fact i remember Barry last putting a magnum in their. I unslid the bolt and opened the wide doors. A magnum and a box of desert eagle .45 rounds. I picked up the rounds knowing i would go to Kendo's later on to quickly grab my desert eagles and quickly trot back to the RPD. I left the magnum. Incase another officer needed it. Besides it was a bit too weak for me. I was about to walk out when i looked at Wesker's desk. Fuck it i thought. No ones going to miss his paper work.  
  
I walked over to the huge stack of papers and kicked them. I kicked them all over his desk. And then i kicked the actual desk and my combat boot easily smashed through the soft wood. When i was satisfied that i had fucked his desk up i began to make my way out when i heard gun fire. It came from beyond the entrance to the room. I gripped the shotgun to my shoulder and opened the door in a rush scanning my shotgun through out the cold greyed hallway when the vision of a cop crouching over the body of another cop. The cop was eating the corpse of the other officer and sticking his face into the bloody mess in his face,It had obviously been mutilated. The zombie hadnt noticed me which was good but i was debating if i should take the shot and waste the little ammo i had left or ignore it. I Turned my shotgun upside down and marched over there like i had nothing to fear. I smacked the butt into its decaying head and its RPD hat fell off revealing torn scalp and mouldy flesh. Another smack and it fell to the floor. I began smashing its skull in before it could get up adn finalyl i heard the wet scrunch of bone and flesh and i realised its featurless eye had allmost popped out as it was squashed to bits and had swelled out of its socket. I couldnt help but feeling good. That easy kill had made me feel in control of my life again. I checked the dead officers hand to see if it had a gun. Nope. Then who did the gun fire come from then?. Theres allways gun fire and the sounds of shotguns but this had been close by.  
  
"Hello?!" I shouted hoping to get a response  
  
My own voice echoed through and it gave me a paranoid feeling  
  
"Where the fuck are you?!" I shouted again  
  
But still nothing  
  
"Why dont you bastards ever fucking listen to me?!" And then i screamed to myself  
  
Someone must of ran through and had a quick pop at the other dead by the loosk of his face and dodged the other one. I jogged round to the corner and noticed the door was open. Every RPD officer in the building knew not to leave a door open since the incident occured. We must allways close them behind us, Which means this was a stranger. I closed the door and began jogging my way to the lobby. I saw a few officers on the way. Some firing guns out of the windows whilst the others boarded them up. The rest were corpses on the floor.  
  
Finally i got to the lobby or roughly known as the RPD hall which is usually buzzing with noise usually angry convicts and officers talking amongst each other but not it was a dead zone. The lobby was huge and above were 3 balconys stretching all across the walls along with a giant statue of a woman carrying a jug. It allways scared me and wondered what kind of things lived in that pot. Probably cock roaches the size of brazil. I noticed Marvin at the double doored entrance of the RPD clutching his beretta. I ran over to him.  
  
"Did you find anything?" He asked me  
  
"Yeah...A load of rounds for my desert eagles, and a few corpses"  
  
"Did you see anything strange at all?"  
  
I was going to tell him about a stranger in the RPD but going on a man hunt for something un-irrevelant to protecting the remaining officers in the building was a waste of time.  
  
"Look around you Marv theres a live George Romero script outside"  
  
"No im serious i saw an asian woman in a red dress on the 2nd balcony"  
  
That explained it.  
  
"Probably a civilian and nothing to worry about, look i have to make a run for Kendo's, are you going to back me up?"  
  
"Yeah im ready no stopping ok?"  
  
"I only have a few rounds anyway so lets try dodge most compromises" I said and unslung the shotgun from my shoulder and put my finger on the trigger. 


	2. Street Of Moans

The hinges on the double doors squeaked then slammed shut. We were now outside in the dark exposed to the freezing cold and dark night. The only lighting was the lamps that were still working. Most of the electricity in raccoon was still working which was good. There were no groans which was good. The only noise was us breathing heavily. I was only dressed in my RPD shirt with combat trousers and boots with a utility belt. My arms instantly went numb to the coldness.  
  
Marvin held his beretta in front of him and we began to walk slowly being cautious of every corner. We walked from the RPD courtyard to the gate that lead to the streets. We had seen two cops in the courtyard who were sitting down with shotguns in their hands. They had said there was no danger in the court yard but he had grazed his arm on the wall by acident and it had started moulding rapidly. He kept on scratching himself which was very weird.  
  
We looked through the gates and saw complete chaos.There were police cars crashed into shop windows with bodies still inside and a fire truck that was smashed up but still had its siren flashing illuminating the road red and blue. We heard groaning in the distance and we knew there was no time to waste.  
  
I lifted the bolt from the lock and the gate flung open. We walked into the street and Marvin locked the gate. The groans began getting closer. I looked at Marvin.  
  
"I think we have better run this. Every cop here is dead it looks like its just us"  
  
"Ok well lets bust a move"  
  
Although the circumstances werent right, I Smiled. We began running which didnt last long because we came to a bunch of smashed up cars piled on top of each other blocking the whole road. There was a coach to the left that we could climb through and get to the other side and i was about to. But as i went to prise the doors open a male zombie smashed its head up agaisnt the window from the inside. Its fingers clawing against the glass desperate for flesh and its decaying mouth moaning at me. Instead we would climb through one of the cars windows to get to the other side.  
  
Suddenly the moaning began again but alot louder and closer this time. I looked back and saw three zombies stagger out of the dark alley. Marvin shot the window of the car and the glass exploded. He began to kick the rest of the jagged glass off and ordered me to go first. The zombies with only 10 meters away from Marvin and i pointed my shotgun at them.  
  
I pulled the trigger and the wide spread roudn hit two of the zombies adn they went down. Marvin screamed for me to go and i dived through the window not even climbing. Without looking at my new surroundings i looked back through the window and saw Marvin fire a few rounds at the remaining zombie but more moans were heard.  
  
Marvin climbed half way through the window and i grabbed his hand and began pulling him through both of us relieved. But the relief soon turned to terror as an arm reached from the back seat and grabbed Marvin by the head.  
  
"Marvin!" I tried to pull him out but as i did i also yanked out the zombie that had grabbed his arm. It was a little girl not even in her teens. She looked about ten but it was hard to tell because her face was decayed and her eyes were pure white with chunks of her blonde hair missing. It lurched onto Marvin and took a bite out of his chest. Marvin screamed and tried to push her off. I stuck my shotgun through the window and fired two shots. The sound so loud that the windows exploded and i was now covered in blood and glass. The zombie fell back and Marvin fell back from the way he came.  
  
"Marvin!"  
  
He got up holding his chest which was pumping out blood. The blood was dribbling all over his hands.  
  
"Im..im ok...Tom I have to...go back"  
  
I began to climb back through the window.  
  
"No!..No Tom you have to go to Kendo's and get...The ammunition...Ill go back to the RPD"  
  
"...Marvin i promise ill be back just hold on!"  
  
I saw him struggled to get up and he was still holding his chest. He began slowly lurch towards the gates. I had to get the ammo and i had to do it fast. I looked around me and saw there was not much difference apart from a blue barrier blocking an alleyway which behind it was a hord of zombies still groaning trying to push it over and a few cars scattered everywhere. Kendo's was only around the corner literally.  
  
CRASH  
  
The barrier fell to the ground and Zombies began pouring out of the small alleyway three at a time. I aimed my shotgun at the zombies that were blocking my way and pulled the trigger. It clicked and two words came to my mind. I'm Fucked. I slung the shotgun over my shoulder and looked around. There was now atleast twenty zombies comign towards me only fifteen meters away. I looked to my right and saw an alleyway. I ran for my life into the cramped alley and dodged trash cans and other litter. If i was right this should lead me to the basketball court where i could get in the backway of Kendo's.  
  
There were no zombies in the alley which was good and my apartment was also nearby. Maybe i could get a sweater or find some other useful things. Soon i came to my door and began debating. Did i go in and get my stuff now or go to Kendo's then come back. Important things allways came first so i began to run for Kendo's but something went terribly wrong. The moaning began and it got closer until i could hear shuffling. I looked behind me and saw the crowd of zombies and somehow caught up with me and were now blocking my exit and then i heard shuffling from the other side along with moans and then the zombies came through my other path. I was trapped.  
  
The zombies got closer and closer from either side and i was defencless. Losing all my thought i let my instincts do the work. I ran towards my door where the zombies were walking towards. I began to pick up speed and now i was zooming towards them. I got to the first zombie and i jumped as high as i could in the air and with both of my feet i kicked the zombie in the stomach as hard as i could. I fell to the ground but so did the zombie. He fell back and knocked the others down like a pack of domino's. I couldnt believe what i just done and the adrenaline was pumping in me. The zombie began to get back up but i kicked it in the head and it fell back down.  
  
I remember i hadnt locked my door but with all what was happening lately who would? I opened the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
-------------  
  
Allrighty you lot im sorry about the grammar and spelling and what so ever mistakes its just that i dont have a spell check on my pc and i actually have to write this in note pad...And sorry its short but i werent even going to post it on here it was just something i done because i was watching Evil Dead II at the time and then saw the video to Cold by Static- X and the way he had to trap himself in his house away from the vampires was quite good but anyway im talking bollocks here so ill be off. 


	3. Straight From A Horror Movie

I hadn't been in my apartment lately, so I forgot my surroundings and waas afraid that the door was going to cave in any second. I tried to dive to the back of the room but tripped over the sofa. I fell to the floor and rolled along the floor then threw myself against the wall with my heart still beating, hearing the moans outside. I stayed there for a couple of minutes until the moans soon went away. I got up and ran into the kitchen to get some candles since it was too dark to see anything.  
  
I opened the cupboard and felt around. I pulled out a box and reached into my utility belt. I pulled out my S.T.A.R.S zippo lighter. Although I was only eighteen and didn't want to smoke, I always kept it on me. I ripped the plastic of the box and pulled out a candle and lit the zippo causing a dim flame. I lit the candle and held it above my head.  
  
The kitchen was small and only had a refrigerator and a cooker with a few cupboards along the wall. I took the candles with me and went into the living room. There was only a coffee table with a sofa and a cushioned chair, which looked like a throne. There was also a stereo in the corner of the room. I put the candles on the coffee table and pulled it towards the chair. The walls were chipped and it looked like a psycho's house, but then again I never cared about beauty since I was the only one in the house.  
  
I threw my shotgun against the wall.  
  
After a few minutes of settling in I had lit a few more candles and put them in coffee mugs and put them all around the room. There were two windows on either side of the door and I knew I would have to board them up. I went into the kitchen where the door to my bedroom was. I opened it and walked in. It was a small room with just a bed and a cupboard and the map of the British Aisles.  
  
I walked over to the map and ripped it off the wall, which revealed a black a safe with an old rotation lock. I rotated it in the numbers of 1 2 3 4. No one was going to actually guess it was 1 2 3 4 anyway, were they? The safe creaked open and I reached my hand in without looking what I would get.  
  
I pulled out four boxes of Desert Eagle rounds and put them in my utility belt. I also pulled out a few books, mostly paranormal and war books. I took them into the living room and put them on a table and then went back in the bedroom.  
  
I had goose bumps over my arms and knew I had to get some more clobber on. I opened my wardrobe and found a stash of stuff in there apart from clothes. I pulled out two rolls of bandages and a metal baseball bat, which I picked up and examined. I gave it a swing and it was heavy.  
  
"Lovely..." I whispered to myself  
  
I began rummaging through sweatshirts and came across my old Offspring jumper. It was black with a hood and an Offspring flaming skull logo on the back. I took off my utility belt and let it drop to the floor and put the jumper on. I kind of felt like a bad ass...  
  
The next thing I had to do was board up the windows. I remember watching Night Of The Living Dead and thinking what I would do in zombie situation. I always thought I would just run past them but it turned out it just didn't work like that. You didn't know what was around the corner or when you would get to a dead end like those car roadblocks. That brought Marvin back into my mind.  
  
"Fuck!" I shouted to myself  
  
"I'm such a cunt!" I pulled my hair.  
  
I was never going to get back to the RPD and Marvin was probably relying on me, but maybe he was dead? Either way I had other problems to worry about. I began to pull the wardrobe doors off its hinges and surprisingly they came off quite easily. The wood was quite strong but perhaps because of the situation I was in I had some extra strength. The doors were also big and would cover the windows by the door. I put the wood down by the door and went back into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard. I took out some nails and a mallet.  
  
I had begUn on the first window and was hammering away. Four nails on each side. It was hard banging nails in through thick wood into concrete walls. I finished the first window within five minutes. Only a few slits in the corners, which rays of light shone through. I began on the other window and already my arm was tired and I was sluggishly hammering in the last nail. I kept thinking to myself that I had to hammer it in and I begin speeding it up. My thumb and finger were balancing the nail as I hammered away with the mallet.  
  
Still hammering away my mind flashed and I thought I was about to pass out. My arm which, I was hammering with jerked and I missed the nail but heard the hammer hit something. I heard a crunch and a pain surged through my thumb.  
  
I dropped the hammer to the floor and got on my knees and screamed. I looked at my thumb and a big bruise was already showing, but at least there weren't any cuts.  
  
"You fucking bastard!!" I picked up the mallet and threw it at the wall which it got stuck in as it made a huge hole. I got up and held my thumb.  
  
I ran through the door that I hadn't opened yet in my living room, which linked to the bathroom. I enter and rested a candle on the sink. There was a mirror in front and a bath to the left. I switched on the tap and put my thumb under the cold water. I sighed as I felt the pain go away. I looked up at the large mirror and saw my face was rotten. My hair was for some reason still spiked up in its usual dark green form but there were spatters of red blood on my cheek. My hair is naturally hazel like my eyes, but I was usually often mistaken for a guy named Chris Redfield who I knew very well and worked with him often. So I bleached it dark green, which some people surprisingly liked. I splashed water over my face.  
  
I bandaged my thumb up and was now sitting in my throne like chair. I had switched on my stereo and was listening to an acoustic Nirvana CD. My eyes were closed and my fingers were jamming with the tune to Come As You Are.  
  
My energy was lost and I hadn't heard any moans or groans and decided I should get some rest. I let the music send me to sleep.  
  
Come as you are  
  
As a friend  
  
as an old enemy  
  
Then my mind drifted away into a deep sleep  
  
-----------  
  
I really want to thank Mossberg for editing all this for me. He also edited the previous chapters and ill add them up as soon as i have enough time. Chapters may be delayed because i have to go do a few gigs around Londo. Anyway thanks Mossberg for your help i really appreciate it.  
  
PS: Ill be putting up 2 endings to this story. 


	4. Sanity Decreased

I woke up as light peeped through the cracks of the boarded up window onto my face. I looked at my stereo and saw that it had automaticly switched itself off. I got up, stretched and went over to the door. I cautiously opened the door and stuck my head out. Sunshine was bright and i could smell smokey bacon which was not the usual dead body smell. Probably the zombies being roasted by the sun. I looked to the left of the cramped alleyway and saw the figure of a zombie staring at a wall swaying side to side. I closed the door and went into the kitchen.  
  
I opened up the refridgerator which was still running cool. I was suprised to see that i had left a bottle of Dr Pepper and a life time supply of yoghurt which i used to take as pack lunch to the RPD. I screwed the cap of the bottle and had a sip then put it back in the fridge not wanting for it to go flat. I wasnt really hungry at the moment but i had to keep my fluids up. When i was in england i had spent 2 years in the junior Royal Army and they allways taught me to keep fluids up and only sip your drink never gulp or you will become bloated. The trick was allways to sip when dehydrated.  
  
As i closed the fridge i heard moaning and a banging noise. I peeped from the ktichen to the living room and saw the boarded up windows and door rattling. I picked up the metal bat and clenched it in my fist waiting for them to come through the door. But the banging soon stopped and the moans silently faded away. I dropped the bat sat down in the chair. I didnt know what i was going to do.  
  
I looked at the table infront of me and picked up one of my books. It was titled Ghosts and Hauntings. I have allways been a fan of the paranormal but right now i really didnt feel up to reading about ghouls so instead i picked up a book about war time stories.  
  
The hours past and it soon became dark. The light no longer peeped through the boarded up windows and the air suddenly turned into a chill. I finally finished the book and put it on the table. I thought that the book might pump me up to think of some idea's of escape but i was tired and numb minded. I kept getting the feeling that there was someone sitting on the other couch opposite me. And at one point i felt a shiver climb my spine.  
  
I looked behind me and saw nothing there but when my head turned to the front i saw the vision of Marvin Branagh. But his face was pal and he didnt blink. He had blood on his face and he was just sitting there staring at the wall. I froze still and my heart for a moment stopped beating. Marvin's decayed headly slowly turned around and made eye contact with me. His crusted mouth turned into a grin.  
  
I closed my eyes and opened them screaming. Marvin was no longer there but i was still screaming. I stopped and realised that i must of fallen asleep. I began hyperventilating and looked at the sofa again to make sure he was gone. I put my hand to my head and felt beads of sweat. I wiped it off and went into the bathroom.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my eyes were wide with fear. I ran the cold tap and splashed my face with water. And looked at myself.  
  
"Macbeth i know how you feel..."  
  
Seeing that vision shit the life out of me. Sometimes i have dreams which come true and i really didnt like what had happened in that nightmare. I went and sat back down and it was then i got back into reality and begin thinking seriously. I have to find a way out of this place. If both ends of the alley are bloked like they probably are ill have to put the bat into action. If i finally get my guns ill go back to the RPD and search for Survivors. Then ill hot wire a car. If thats simple then Elton John's hair is real.  
  
I heard three gun shots and then someone running in by. I stood up and took the bat in my hand and ran for the door. I opened it and saw a man who i was familiar with. brad Vicars in his yellow jacket running with a beretta in his hand.  
  
"BRAD! BRADDDD!!!!!" I screamed but he never looked back  
  
Suddenly i felt a force push me back in the house. I fell back on the floor and dropped the bat then looked at the door as a zombie walked in after me. It had no hair and its face was completely scabbed over. The zombie slowly staggered towards me and let out a moan of hunger.  
  
I got to my feet and backed up agains the wall. I booted it in the stomach as it came close but instead of it falling out the door it slammed its back on it and slammed it closed. Now i was in trouble.  
  
It leaped itself in my direction but at the same time i tackled it. The bathroom door slammed open and i heard a wet sound as its head smacked against the sink and blood spilt over the white tiled floor. I rolled backwards and noticed the metal bat. I picked it up as the zombie got to its feet. It begin to stagger forward but it slipped in the pool of blood and fell to the ground. I burst out in hysterical laughter not being able to control myself. I had'nt laughed in ages.  
  
"You stupid fuck!" I began laughing again and the zombie just stared at me as it finally got balance and begin walking towards me.  
  
I swung the bat and everythign seemed to happen in slow motion. The metal hit its Jaw and made a clinking sound. I heard a split and its jaw flew off its face and spattered into the sink. Blood had spattered across the walls and now the zombie looked like some mutated dark. Blood spooted from its throat which was ripped and now there was just a head on a neck with no jaw.  
  
The zombie fell to the floor and tried to get back up but this time it was no game. I lifted my heavy combat boot over its head and stamped down as hard as i could. I couldnt watch because it was fucked up but i felt my boot spat through a mouldy soft head and hit the floor.  
  
That night i had wrapped the body up in my bed sheet and thrown it in the alley. Now i was sitting back down in the chair. In the position i am in now. Sitting on my chair with an empty shotgun and losing sanity. But the thing was Insanity was helping me out. Insanity was giving me a boost of energy. Listening to the sick crunch of the zombies skull gave me a boost of adrenaline and i suddenly felt in control of my life. So thats how i got in this mess. 2 days and no way to go out. Insanity was my only friend. And im tired of having to wait in this place. I think its time for me to make my escape. Besides as they told me in my old SAS training. Who Dares Wins.  
  
-------  
  
Ok I know about the non capital I's but as I said my computer doesnt automaticly do it for me and I get so into writing that i cant slow down. Mossberg did correct it for me so thanks for that but im having trouble putting it into correct order but as soon as I get a whole day off work ill correct it. Oh and i was thinking of adding Nemesis into this...R & R on your opinion. 


	5. New Disease (Bad Ending)

I walked into my bedroom and put on my utility belt. I searched one of the pouches and pulled out the wallet I had found. I opened it up and saw a picture of all the S.T.A.R.S Alpha member's at my 18th birthday. I was in the middle and in the back ground was Chris,Jill,Barry,Rebecca,Barry's daughters and wife along with my old friend Ollie. They all had party hats on and everyone looked happy. I remembered back to Ollie. His name was Oliver Walters but we called him Ollie because he didnt want to sound like a weakling. He was a rookie cop at the RPD who I hung out with. He got away from the city just in time.  
  
I put the picture back in the pouch. I slung the utility belt over my offspring jumper and clipped it tightly. I had a holster on either arm where my desert eagles should be placed. Without them I felt an emptiness inside me.  
  
I now went into the bathroom and ignored the bloodstained tiles. I took a pot of gell from the sink and spiked my hair up. If I was going to die I was going to do it in style.  
  
I walked over to my stereo and beside it was a CD walkman. I fixed the walkman to my utilty belt and plugged one ear phone to my left ear and the other I wrapped around my beaded chain I wore around my neck. I was going to get pumped up for the fight of my life but I wanted one ear free. The plan of action was to get to the RPD and find any survivors including Brad Vicars.  
  
I put in an Offspring CD and forwarded the tracks. I picked up the metal bat and opened the door. I slammed it shut and looked towards the left which led me to the RPD gates. I noticed that the body that I had wrapped in the blanket was gone. The bed sheet was outside covered in blood but no body. Instead a blood trail led around the corner.  
  
I followed the trail of red around a corner and saw 3 zombies crouching over the remains of a jawless corpse. They arose from their lunch and looked up at me. The head phones clicked and I pressed the play button as the zombies begin staggering slowly towards me. The heavy metal came to my ears and I couldnt help but grin.  
  
"Come on wankers, Come out and play"  
  
Sitting on the bed  
  
Or lying wide awake  
  
There's demons in my head  
  
And it's more than I can take  
  
I think I'm on a roll  
  
But I think it's kinda weak  
  
Saying all I know is  
  
I gotta get away from me  
  
(Gotta Get Away by The Offspring)  
  
I took a few steps towards the first zombie and swung the bat at its neck. A sharp crack and the zombie slumped against the wall and fell to the floor. I couldnt be bother to stop because the adrenaline begin rushing inside me. I carried on walking as the other two zombies got close to me. I turned the bat side ways and pushed the bat forwards. Both ends hit the zombies heads . The handle easily went through one of the zombies face's but the other one just felt to the floor still moaning.  
  
I raised the bat in the air and smashed it through the back of the remaining zombies skull. I held the bat with both hands and tighten my grip getting ready to hit anything else in my way.  
  
I finally got to the car blockade and now was the time to make my decision. Did I go get my guns or go to the RPD. I didnt want to take any chances on losing Brad. I climbed through the car window like I had done 2 days ago and everything was clear. No moans and no groans. I opened the gate that took me into the courtyard. There were two cops dead lying face down on the gravel path. It was the ones that I had saw when coming out of the RPD.  
  
I came to the end of the courtyard but halted as I something in a large black rain coat banging on the RPD's doors. I got a little closer to see if it was a survivor. I saw the back of its rotten head with no hair. Nope its a zombie, But a big one.  
  
I raised the bat and walked towards it. I felt like having a little fun this time.  
  
"Oi Oi, Savaloy!" I then laughed out aloud. It felt good laughing because it made me feel more hyped up.  
  
It turned around and I saw its full glory. It must of been about 7 feet tall. It had an one missing with a thick stapled scalp. It had a tightly strapped on black jacket with thick boots with something purple wiggling around in its hand. Somehow I felt like I was in the shit for mocking around with frankenstein.  
  
As if I was'nt scared enough it said something in a deep voice from the back of its throat that burrowed deep into my ears.  
  
"Starssss..."  
  
I couldnt believe it. The thing just fucking talked to me and somehow knew who I was. Well that was enough to make me realise that I had to end this quickly. I ran at it with my bat and smashed it as hard as I could into its head. The bat clinked and the monster's head didnt even move. I dropped the bat and stared up at it as it moved towards me with each thundering step echoing through my ears.  
  
I punched it in the stomach but it didnt flinch and I only hurt my hand. My body suddenly felt numb as its huge decayed hand picked me up by my throat. I could breath but I couldnt feel pain because I was so scared. I felt my feet rise above the ground.  
  
Its other arm raise to my face which had a purple tentacle that wriggled around. It hands was directly infront of my face. And I knew I was brown bread. The purple tentacle shot out towards my face.  
  
Now people say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. Well that didnt happen to me because I was too scared to think. Not even about death or escape. My mind just went black along with my body and I felt no pain. It was too quick. My vision went and my brain stopped working within a flash.  
  
Tom layed in a pile of his own blood.  
  
------------  
  
For information this is not the true ending I done this because I was bored, Waynes World 2 has just ended...and now im sad and bored again. So now I will start on the other ending! See Ya Later's Masturbaters. 


	6. Heavy Hands (Good Ending)

Allrighty you lot this is my last chapter and I got a message for you guys because some girl that sent me a message asked if my character is supposed to be like Steve Burnside. Are you bloody joking? My character is 18 not 16, Has dark green spikey hair not ginger curtains and does'nt sound like Popey's girlfriend on crack. In fact im just going to write a profile for future reference.  
  
Name: Tom Reardon  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: London,England  
  
Looks: Spikey dark green hair, Hazel eyes  
  
Likes: Rock, Guitars, War stories  
  
Dislikes: Arachnids  
  
Jobs: S.T.A.R.S Alpha, Royal Army, SAS (Special Air Service), Carpenter  
  
Allright lovely...Now lets get on with the friggin story already allright? This takes off from where Tom got to the car blockade in the bad ending.  
  
----------------  
  
Now was the time to decide. Did I go to the RPD or get my guns. There were no moans or groans which was good and no sign of the living dead. Well I was so happy I could of jerked off there and then. I still cocked the bat though and I began running the way to Kendo's.  
  
I turned a sharp corner where a blue road block had been busted down and noticed Kendo's jeep outside his shop. He owned aload of gun's so why the reason that he isnt still alive?  
  
I ran towards the shop but my heart dropped. The windows had caved in and glass was all over the place. I looked through the smashed glass and saw Kendo's body. He was in a white shirt which was soaked in blood. His arm was bandaged and he had bite marks all over him. The muscle and bone showing from his deep wounds.  
  
"Rest In Peace Ken..."  
  
There was nothing I could do for him and I was wasting my time just standing there. I stepped through the window frame and saw the whole place was a mess. Empty gun cases all over the place and I just hoped no one had touched my things. I walked behind the counter and opened the till. A few dollars which I had the heart not to take. Instead there was a small red buttin underneath the fifty's.  
  
I pushed the button and the tray of money slid back revealing a small silver case. I opened it up and inside was my two desert eagles surrounded by a grey sponge.  
  
I through the bat aside.  
  
"Just like you said Ken..."  
  
I took them out and I instantly felt the weight. On the side's of each gone was their names etched in them. The small one which i used for my left hand was called Scorpion. The huge one was named Desperado. And on the handle's was the S.T.A.R.S Logo.  
  
I checked the clips and they were locked and loaded. I turned the safety catches off.  
  
As I was about to walk out I looked at Kendo's body. Out of respect of him getting up and walking again I aimed Desperado at his head and pulled the trigger. The room lit up for a split second as the shot fired.  
  
Soon after I heard helicopters in the distance. I walked outside and saw 4 choppers circling around different parts of the city. Somehow I had to signal them. From where I was I could see that the choppers had Umbrella logo's on them. Enemy or not I had to escape the city.  
  
I ran out into the street and decided I would signal them from a roof top. I ran over to one of the huge double doors that lead to the block of apartments and shot the lock off. I kicked it open to see the brightly lit hallway with doors along the wall. Along with something scampering along the ceiling.  
  
I had seen it before whilst in the RPD when I locked one in the interrogation room. It had a long tongue swaying from side to side of its mouth with its brain inside out. It had giant claws on its feet and was on all fours. It begin scampering across the ceiling towards me.  
  
I aimed both guns at it and within two shots it fell to the ground. I begin running down the corridor stepping over the monsters chest on the way. As I turned the corner one of the doors infront of me busted open and a male zombie with its arm torn of fell through.  
  
I fired a shot and its head exploded. God I loved these guns. I had gotten Kendo to increase the speed it fired at but to reduce the recoil.  
  
I soon got to the emergency stairs and kicked the door open. I went to run up the first flight of stairs but I stopped dead in my tracks as a zombie vomitted towards me. A green liquid spurted from its mouth and landed just infront of my feet. The ground burnt like acid and it bubbled. I looked up at the female zombie.  
  
"Now that is so un-hygienic..." I raised both my guns and purposedly aimed at her breasts. I pulled both triggers and blood spurted. I laughed to myself. Most people would of felt guilty but you have to tell yourself they are dead. And having fun made you in control.  
  
I ran the rest and met no encounters and soon came to the emergency exit that would lead me to the roof.  
  
I kicked the door open and felt a huge breeze. I was on top of the roof and the helicopter was right above me. I saw soldiers roping down into the streets and I caught a climpse of one with grey hair shooting towards the ground as he repelled down. I looked at one of the choppers and saw the initials U.B.C.S. I had heard rumours about an Umbrella mercenary team and realised they were here to save us.  
  
I ran into the center of the roof and begin firing my desert eagles in the air to cause attention for the chopper.  
  
"Im down here!" I shouted jumping up and down firing my guns.  
  
The chopper came directly over me and through down a ladder.I put my guns in my arm holsters and grabbed on. I began climbing as the helicopter began rising. I finally got into the back of the chopper and fell to the floor exhausted. The pilot was speaking on a radio.  
  
"Found a survivor! Platoon D chopper will be returning to base immediatley!"  
  
The helicopter took off and I flopped myself on a seat and put on a head set. The pilot turned around to face me.  
  
"Whats your name son?"  
  
"David...David Grohl" I tried not to laugh but I had to give a false identity and besides it was for some reason the first name that came to my mind. I had named myself after the frontman from the Foo Fighters. But the pilot never realised and probably didnt even know who he was.  
  
"David we're taking you home"  
  
"How long will we be?"  
  
"Within 3 hours we will take you to the nearest and safest city" He turned his head back to the front and I felt the chopper pick up speed.  
  
"Good...Because my hair gell is beginning to dry up...And I have a family to get back to"  
  
I found myself looking at the picture that I found in my wallet. Theres going to be stories to tell when I see you guys again...  
  
What Ive Felt  
  
What Ive Known  
  
Turn The Pages  
  
Turn The Stone  
  
Behind The Door  
  
Should I Open It For You  
  
Yeah, What Ive Felt  
  
What Ive Known  
  
Sick And Tired I Stand Alone  
  
Could You Be There  
  
Because Im The One Who Waits For You  
  
Oh Because Your Unforgiven Too  
  
(The Unforgien II by Metallica)  
  
--------------  
  
Well thats my mini story...But for some reason im still bored. I think im going to play a gig tomorrow so until then I guess i'll just have to start another story...Sequel Or Prequel? 


End file.
